POTCO Savvy Swashbucklers
Savvy Swashbucklers is an annual Grog Blog spotlight of special pirates submitted by their piers for various good deeds or shows of leadership in the game. The event first appeared in 2009 as a "Player Spotlight", which was originally a monthly Grog Blog post, and was additionally spotlighted over the Monthly Newsletter. __TOC__ Previous Savvy Swashbucklers 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 (Player Spotlight) Grog Blog Savvy Swashbuckler News Posts 2013 August 9th - Announcing... Savvy Swashbucklers! Thank you all for yer scores of Savvy submissions! While we were stupefied by the swashbuckling exploits of the many remarkable rascals and seafaring scoundrels nominated, this fearsome foursome stood out to claim the "Savvy Swashbuckler" summer honors. Congratulations to ye “Savvy Swashbucklers” one and all! Mercy True to her name, Mercy stands ever ready and willing to help Pirates in need, no matter their level or Guild. Even if she's just revived a group of Pirates during a swarming invasion and they're knocked right back to the ground, Mercy is right there, getting them all back on their feet and back into battle. In a Guild well known for tangling regularly with their nemesis General Darkhart, facing off with that lethal boss and other enemies is one time this Pirate lass shows no mercy – and she has the plunder to prove it! Her Guildmates thank Mercy for her constantly cheerful camaraderie and quick cutlass. This is one Pirate who never gives up against an opponent, or on a friend. Captain A Ron Now here's a salty dog who's seen a fair share of adventure and plunder! Captain A Ron has long dedicated himself to defeating scores of enemies throughout the Caribbean, from gators on Cuba to high-level Navy on Kingshead. In a Guild filled with many prominent Pirates, Captain A Ron continues to astonish his mates with vast numbers of enemies vanquished, contests won, and a treasured collection of Rare and Legendary loot that most Pirates only dream of! Both experienced and helpful, Captain A Ron steadfastly keeps to the Pirate Code. By encouraging other Pirates to do the same, he shines as a savvy example both on land and sea. Captain Andy Captain Andy charts an honorable course as the level-headed leader of the up-and-coming Lion Hearted Pirate Guild. With his simple rules of respect and a weather eye on fun, Captain Andy organizes weekly meetings for crewing Pirates, recognizing quest and level accomplishments, and enjoying bouts of raucous card play or "pirate says". Several of his Guild members let us know how much they admire Captain Andy's sense of fairness to all, and his tireless efforts to guide new Pirates to swashbuckling success. The good Captain sticks to the Code and helps other Pirates do the same to keep the Caribbean a safe and enjoyable place for all to plunder. Just don't "steal his cookies" savvy? Sage Whalemight Whether ye find her crewing Pirates on the high seas, or battling El Patron himself, Sage Whalemight is rarely seen alone – she's too busy putting other Pirates first! Selfless, smart, caring, and always sticking to the Pirate Code, Sage insists on aiding others, no matter their Guild, Notoriety, or skill level. Her hearty generosity is matched by her bravery in battle. Sage Whalemight regularly goes toe-to-toe with the most lethal enemies, and comes out victorious thanks to her savvy wisdom and witty wiles that would do e'en Captain Jack Sparrow himself proud! Tip those tricornes, mates, and a hearty three cheers to our winners this time around! We hope to see even more praiseworthy Pirates in our next run of Savvy Swashbucklers! July 27th - Spotlight a Truly Savvy Swashbuckler It's time for our annual celebration of the finest, bravest, and savviest of all Pirates in the Caribbean. If ye know of such a savvy swashbuckler, let us know by sending in yer nomination! From July 26 through August 4, nominate a special Pirate who aids others, shows great bravery, and relies on wily wit in the face of menacing foes, all while keeping to the Pirate Code. Send us yer nominations by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: *Name and Level of the Pirate you are nominating *The Guild in which the Pirate is a member *Reasons why you think the Pirate deserves this honor. We want to hear the details on how this Pirates' deeds demonstrate an exemplary and savvy Pirate spirit. Entries will be accepted only through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by using the comment field below. Put the summer spotlight on a praiseworthy Pirate today! 2012 September 13th - The Savvy Six Many thanks, mates, for all yer Savvy submissions! We received boat loads, and while it’s never an easy task to choose from so many, these “'Savvy Six'” of yer fellow Pirates stood out from all others to claim the high honors this go ‘round: Congratulations to this year’s Savvy Swashbucklers! Aurora Ocean Knight Savvy leader of the Ocean Gods Guild, Aurora Ocean Knight works (and plunders!) tirelessly to rally her Guild’s strength and success. Her kind, caring friendship extends well beyond her own Guild, helping and healing Pirates throughout the islands. If you find this generous Pirate teleporting to your side to revive you, expect this loyal lass to battle on 'til yer enemies are completely vanquished and you are safe. Though known for her keen fashion sense (is that a touch of Wildfire we spy?), Aurora takes the Pirate Code very much to heart and works to make her Guild and the whole Caribbean a safe, friendly, and fun environment for us scoundrels. Steadfast despite all obstacles, Aurora Ocean Knight battles through in the finest swashbuckling spirit. John Foulroberts Extremely well-versed in the ways of a Pirate, there are few better than John Foulroberts to have at your side aboard ship, or at your back during an Invasion. As a knowledgeable Officer of Dark Archive, John constantly looks out for his Guild mates with a steady hand on the helm, and a quick answer to any call for help. This savvy friendliness extends to all Pirates, who regularly count on John for wise words – or a well-aimed grenade when needed. John means business when it comes to maintaining a safe and prosperous Guild, but when it comes to a swashbuckling adventure, this Pirate knows how to make merry with the best of them. Good humor and good form all come with the territory when plunderin’ alongside this truly savvy swashbuckler! Punkin Pie Punkin Pie became a Guildmaster when her Guild needed her the most, and has made the most of it in undaunted fashion! She has shaped her Guild back to its glory as an active, friendly, and courteous crew of cutthroats. Her mates proclaim, “Punkin Pie stands as an exceptional example of a helpful, kind pirate that everyone wants on their friends list.” As their fearless leader, Punkin Pie is quick to nip any Guild issues in the bud in a considerate and timely way – and just as quick to rally her mates in exciting adventures, such as hosting regular boss raids. Punkin Pie always goes out of her way to put other Pirates first, helping with Quests, standing up to foul enemies, and cheering her fellow swashbucklers on to fun and victory. Brew Haha Don’t let that light-hearted moniker fool ye! As an Officer in the enormous Wrath of Ravens Guild, Brew Haha has his work cut out for him. And with remarkably savvy spirit, Brew Haha succeeds on all fronts. Just say the word (usually “Help!”), and this exceptionally considerate Pirate is on his way to save the day. Always willing to help he is, and always ready to take on any challenge the Caribbean can dish out. Brew Haha carries on no matter what grave enemy he and his mates may be facing down in battle, and does so with exceptional humor and wit. This easy going and amiable personality extends especially to new and low-level Pirates in the Caribbean, whom Brew Haha always welcomes with great warmth – and perhaps an invite for a bit of plunderin’ at sea! Kate Bladebreaker This mighty lass’ quickly rising Notoriety makes it know she’s a Pirate to be reckoned with! Kate has earned much respect and friendship throughout the Caribbean through her dedicated work as an Officer in the Dead Mans Band Guild. Her Guildmaster proudly beams, “Kate is the person that originally got me playing. She is our most helpful Guild member, never turning down the opportunity to help someone regardless of what level or who they are. She goes out of her way to help all people, and truly personifies the sense of camaraderie and goodwill amongst us!” Through her excellent example of unbending loyalty and unquenchable will in the face of any challenge, Kate Bladebreaker is truly a Pirate deserving the honor of Savvy Swashbuckler. Delmaria Darkskull Few Pirates have not heard of the illustrious Delmaria Darkskull, but many owe him a scoundrel’s debt for his tremendous accomplishments throughout these islands. Captain Del as his friends know him (and there are scores, to be sure) dedicates himself to uniting all Pirate brethren and Guilds to keep the Caribbean safe, welcoming, and full of adventuresome enjoyment. This gallant leader succeeds in bringing together friends, crews, and Guilds from Isla Perdida to Padres del Fuego in numerous fun events, such as vast ship barricades and island raids. A master of PvP, SvS, weapons, and swashbuckling skills, Delmaria Darkskull never misses an opportunity to help and instruct other Pirates to advance and grow into savvy scoundrels themselves. We understand that Delmaria Darkskull recently passed his mantle of leadership to his trusted co-lead of Partners N Crime. We know full well that his shining example of unity as a truly exceptional Pirate and Guild officer continues making a positive impact across the high seas. Battle on, Captain Del! Tip yer tricorne, mates, and help us cheer our winners this time around! We hope to see even more remarkable Pirates in our next run of Savvy Swashbucklers! August 22nd - Spotlight a Savvy Swashbuckler It's time again to celebrate one of the finest, bravest, and savviest of all Pirates in the Caribbean. If ye know of such a savvy scoundrel, rascal, or knave, let us know by nominating a Pirate who deserves this highest of recognition: Savviest Swashbuckler in the Caribbean! From August 22 through September 5, nominate a special Pirate who aids others, shows great bravery, and relies on wily wit in the face of menacing foes, all while keeping to the Pirate Code. Send us yer nomimations by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: *Name and Level of the Pirate you are nominating *The Guild in which the Pirate is a member *Reason why you think the Pirate deserves this honor. We want to hear what makes this Pirate an exceptionally Savvy Swashbuckler! *Tell us a tale – how you met this Pirate, or how their deeds demonstrate an exemplary Pirate spirit. Entries will be accepted only through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by using the comment field below. Put the spotlight on a deserving Pirate today! 2011 September 29th - Special Savvy Swashbuckler We’d like to pay special tribute to a truly Savvy Swashbuckler this week, Bill Ironskull. Hundreds of Pirates have written in to let us know the sad news of his passing, and to share their fondness and deep appreciation for a one-of-a-kind Pirate friend. A Founder and exemplary Guild Master, Bill impressed anyone he met with his generous style and eye for adventure. His Guild mates, friends, and many other Pirates honor him best, and here are just a few of the countless kind words we’ve received: “Bill was a great friend to many in the Pirates of the Caribbean Online community, especially in the SvS community. When not in the heat of battle, Bill could be found on the beach of Ile D'Etable De Porc like a sentry watching over the beach, or engaged in witty conversation with fellow pirates.” “He was a great Pirate, a great SvSer, and everyone respected him.” “Bill was not only one of the finest, kindest and most helpful people one could ever meet in the game, but he was an icon in the SvS community.” “I hardly knew Bill, but when SvS first started, Bill was willing to put up with my horrid sailing skills and gun for me, and he had no reason to do that other than that is just how he was - always helping people, always willing to offer guidance if someone asked and always a player of very high integrity.” “In the four years I have been playing Pirates Online, I have never seen such respect paid to a person.” “Bill was a true friend, a true Pirate, and a true SvSer.” Any Pirate swashbuckling alongside Bill came out the better for it - whether it be in plunder, excitement, or as the best example of an adventurer. We’re very happy to know his Guild the Caribbean Eagles is determined to continue in his legacy of fun and friendship in the Caribbean. He leaves a lasting mark we all celebrate and are thankful for. Fair winds, Bill. Ye’ll be missed. July 8th - And the Savvy Swashbucklers are...! Thank you for all your Savvy submissions! While many impressive Pirates were nominated, a few stood out from the rest to claim the honor of "Savvy Swashbuckler" this time around. Congratulations to this round’s “Savvy Swashbucklers”: Jack Spiker A Pirate born for adventure and challenges, Jack increases his Notoriety and skills in leaps and bounds by tackling some of the biggest obstacles in the Caribbean – including the Queen Anne’s Revenge, La Schafe, and the Royal Navy on Kingshead. Jack looks out for his Guild – he’s known for going into battle with full tonics and within minutes having none after reviving friends in need. His Guildmates say Jack Spiker is always on the move looking for new adventure, so your best bet to meet Jack is either Tortuga or Kingshead. Mina Murray Mina Murray is known throughout the islands for always showing new and lower-level Pirates the ropes. That same kindness and helpfulness extends to her Guildmates too, who know they can always count on her. But make no mistake, Mina is also a fierce fighter on her way to mastering all weapons. Her friends still celebrate Mina’s defense of Padres del Fuego during an Invasion. One of only a few Pirates standing in the way of the undead, Mina held her barricade until finally defeating Jolly Roger herself! Mina likes to frequent Port Royal with her Guild. Mark Stormbreaker Mark’s Guildmates declare he’s a strong and steadfast Pirate, one who never gives up no matter what the challenge. Mark Stormbreaker stands always ready to battle the dark forces and enemies that lurk in the Caribbean. Whether busy fighting the undead or questing, Mark never fails to stop and help his Guildmates and friends. While he keeps himself on the go, Mark Stormbreaker can frequently be found adventuring on Tortuga. Gertrude Sternpratt Her Guild says that Gertrude would never think of herself as a “Savvy Swashbuckler” and yet she proves it on a daily basis! Her courage and fighting style are second to none, as proven by her rapidly growing Notoriety. We heard from many Pirates that Gertrude’s great bravery in battle is matched by her kind heart and concern for others. Gertrude can be found roaming Isla Tormenta, increasing her weapons skills. A tip of the tricorne and three cheers to our winners this time around! We hope to see more remarkable Pirates in our next run of “Savvy Swashbucklers”! June 8th - Savvy Swashbuckler! Whether fearlessly risking it all to rescue captured GMs, or selflessly healing injured friends while dodging La Schafe’s cutlass aboard the Queen Anne’s Revenge, many Pirates prove their worth every day in the Caribbean. It’s time once again to spotlight a single Pirate who deserves our highest recognition for being one of the Savviest Swashbucklers in the Caribbean! From June 8 to June 24, we want to honor a special Pirate who aids others, shows great bravery, and relies on rascally wit in the face of menacing foes, all while keeping to the Pirate Code. If you know a Pirate who fits this description, let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. The nominee most uniquely true to the Pirate spirit will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean – a true Savvy Swashbuckler! When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: • Name and level of the Pirate you are nominating • The Guild in which the Pirate is a member • Reason why you think the Pirate deserves this honor. Tell us their tale! We want to hear what makes this Pirate a true Savvy Swashbuckler! • Which island can we find this Pirate on… if we want to go sailing with him or her. Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. Put the spotlight on a deserving Pirate today! 2010 November 3rd - Savvy Swashbucklers Results Thank you for sending in your choices for Savvy Swashbucklers! There were many worthy Pirates nominated but only a few managed to win the title of "Savvy Swashbuckler". Here are October's winners: Carlos Carlos led his guild, Spania to victory as one of the Strongest Guilds in the Caribbean in "The Strongest Guild Competition". A great leader and even greater friend, Carlos goes above and beyond the call of duty to ensure his Guild remains strong and united. Jane Jane is a savvy lass who loves herself a good joke. A tough Pirate with a sense of humor, Jane is very close with her Guild mates and never turns her back on any Pirate in distress. Having mastered her Voodoo skills, Jane is a force to be reckoned with during any battle including Jolly Roger's Invasions. Lidia Groongeburn Lidia Groongeburn is one of the most reliable Pirates you'll meet in the Caribbean. From helping out fellow Pirates with their quests to defending the islands against Jolly Roger, Lidia will never let a soul down. Her bravery is commendable as she never thinks twice about risking her own neck to save a friend. Let's hear a mighty cheer for these remarkable Savvy Swashbucklers! October 6th - Savvy Swashbucklers! Avast there ye motley crew of rascals, knaves and scoundrels! It's time - once again - to recognize the finest, bravest Pirate in all the Caribbean. Whether he's been known to beat back Jolly Roger's Invasions with one hand tied behind his back or evading Beckett's EITC forces while whistling a sea shanty, this is the Pirate of all Pirates and deserves our highest recognition. Starting from October 6 - October 20, we want to honor those special Pirates who've aided others, demonstrated great courage, and used their wits in the face of almost unbeatable foes. If you know such a Pirate, let us know by e-mailing us! The Pirate who's most unique and true to the Pirate spirit will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean - a true Savvy Swashbuckler! Sending us your choice is simple. E-mail us at:memberservices@piratesonline.com with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers" and include the following information: * Name and level of the Pirate you are nominating * The Guild in which the Pirate is a member * Reason why you think this Pirate deserves to win. Make sure to tell us their tale! We want to hear what makes this Pirate a true Savvy Swashbuckler * Which island can we find this Pirate on ... if we want to go sailing with them Entries will only be accepted through e-mail. Make sure to send your choices to: memberservices@piratesonline.com with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers." Help us in recognizing the unsung, heroic Pirates in the Caribbean, and start e-mailing us today! What: Savvy Swashbucklers When: '''October 6 - October 20 '''Where: E-mail us your choices at: memberservices@piratesonline.com June 4th - Savvy Swashbucklers Announced! Thanks to everyone who voted for their favorite Savvy Swashbuckler! We were glad to see a huge response from our passionate community of Pirates. While there were many worthy Swashbucklers nominated, only a few managed to snag the title of "Savvy Swashbuckler". Here are April's winners: ANNA FIREFURY ' ' Anna Firefury is one of the sweetest and funniest Pirates in the Caribbean. But she's also a valiant fighter. During an Undead invasion, the fearless Anna flexed right in front of Jolly Roger himself just before firing the shot that sent his army reeling! Known for her unwavering devotion to fellow Pirates, Anna has risked her own neck many times to save the lives of her crew mates. During a battle in the Cursed Caverns on Tormenta, Anna noticed one of her crew mates was close to defeat. Disregarding her own safety, she rushed to her crew mate's side and finished off the enemy by using her last throwing Dagger! While Anna's adventures take her all over the Caribbean, she prefers to spend her time in Padres del Fuego. That's where you can find her, if you ever want to go plundering with this Savvy Swashbuckler. SHADOW DIAMOND Shadow Diamond is known as a great leader among her guild mates. As one of the officers in the guild, Untamed Chaos, Shadow likes to take charge in difficult situations and helps resolve any disputes happening around her. Her sea battle skills are impressive as well - Shadow has been known to sink a Navy Monarch with one strategic broadside! Her weapon of choice is the Voodoo Staff and once she's armed with it, she's practically unstoppable! Respectful towards every Pirate she meets, Shadow Diamond can be found on Tortuga. If anyone ever needs a strong Pirate with expert Voodoo Staff skills during a Jolly Roger invasion, Shadow Diamond is the kind of Pirate you want by your side! MARLA Marla belongs to the guild, "You Die, We Live", and is famous for being one of the friendliest Pirates in all the islands. Marla makes it her mission to help new Pirates through their adventures in the Caribbean. Also known as a fierce fighter, Marla does not shy away from danger. In fact, she goes looking for it! Marla sails to some of the most dangerous and toughest islands in the Caribbean like Isla de Cangrejos looking for some Undead to use for target practice. She also carries a full supply of health tonics to help out other Pirates during battles. She even has a flair for fashion that rivals GM Catherine Harcourt's style! Marla can be found sporting the latest fashion in the Caribbean whether it's a new hairstyle, jewelry or a new pair of boots, Marla always looks her best while taking on the evil scourges of the Caribbean. IGOR GREYBEARD ''' Don't let Igor Greybeard's looks fool you. While he might look like the rowdiest Pirate around, he is also one of the most hardworking Pirates you'll ever meet in the Caribbean. He is a Pirate who upholds the Pirates Code and always has a kind word or a helping hand for everyone. Whether you are a new Pirate or a seasoned one, if you need help, Igor Greybeard is your man. Igor who is an officer in the Honorable Mates Guild, can usually be found on Padres del Fuego. '''JEREMIAH WILDKIDD A member of The 8 Pirate Lords Guild, Jeremiah Wildkidd is a Pirate who shows the true meaning of loyalty. He never betrays a fellow Pirate and is ready and willing to help anyone at the drop of a hat. His motto is, "Don't give up. It doesn't matter if you get defeated, hold your head high!" We couldn't agree more with Jeremiah. That's a wise motto to live by especially in the Caribbean where danger lurks around every corner. If you want to find Jeremiah Wildkidd, keep a weathered eye out. You never know when you'll run into him. Let's tip our hats and give a mighty "Yo Ho Ho!" salute to our Savvy Swashbucklers. Remember, if your favorite Pirate didn't win this time, not to worry. Keep trying. And keep an eye out for news of our next Savvy Swashbuckler! April 9th - Savvy Swashbucklers Thar be no finer collection of rascals, knaves and scoundrels than the Pirates sailing our Caribbean! Whether it be beating back Jolly Roger's invasions or evading Beckett's EITC forces, all you Pirates have shown extraordinary skill by combining your individual strengths in defending the Caribbean against our evil foes. We want to recognize the Pirates who always lend a helping hand, and demonstrate great courage and outstanding wit in the face of any ferocious challenge the Caribbean has to offer. If you know a Pirate (even it be yerself!) with a stout heart and able mind who never shies away from danger and upholds the Pirates Code, let us know by voting for them! Whoever gets the most votes will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean - a true Savvy Swashbuckler! Sending us your votes is simple. E-mail us at memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers" and include the following information: *Name and level of the Pirate you are voting for *The Guild the Pirate belongs to *Reason why you think this Pirate deserves to win. Are they wittier than Jack Sparrow himself? Do they go out of their way to help others the same way Will Turner would? Does this Pirate show no fear in the face of Jolly Roger's invasions? Are their jokes the talk of the tavern? Tell us their tale! *Which island can we find this Pirate on if we want to go sailing with them The voting runs from April 9th - 30th. All entries will only be accepted through e-mail so make sure you are sending your votes to memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers". Help us is giving a mighty "Yo, Ho, Ho!" salute to the fine Pirates in the Caribbean and start sending in those votes! 2009 (Player Spotlight) July 17th - Player Spotlight - Pretty Polly This month we spotlight Pretty Polly. Polly is an very experienced level 40 Pirate that has been sailing in the Caribbean since Pirates first arrived here in the islands. Pretty Polly is a Founder who helped lead raids on EITC ships in the battle off Padres Del Fuego, but she's also willing to lend a helping hand to Pirate to complete a quest or take on other adventure. We salute Pretty Polly of the McRaging and Founders Guilds! Got a pirate or guild you think is worthy of the spotlight? Tell us their tale! Include the Pirate's name, level and guild affiliation. To recommend a guild, include the guild name, number of members and make sure to tell us a little about them. Category:Automated Events